CID AZADI KI JUNG!
by gadhadada
Summary: an Angry Issue turned into Teary Tissue inside Tube of Speedy Track...!


**_CID AZADI KI JUNG_**

 ** _It's on a Huge Request of a GUEST, Hope the Guest and Others Readers Like it…_**

 ** _SUNNY: I dunt have any Idea, it just a Random Comment and Plz Buddy as u see from Few Months I m Only Writing on Same Topic..._**

 ** _Plz Coming Up with Some Other Unique Topic..._**

 ** _Readers, I m Only Open for Unique and Hat Ke Plots for My Long Stories..._**

 ** _plz Trying to Give Me Some Different Kinda Plots..._**

 ** _Now, I really cant Able to Write on Same things..._**

* * *

 ** _A Big Big Big Thank You so much..._**

 ** _in My Story named DAHLIA ROAD, A Guest Commented that I Forgot to mention DR. TAREEKA in Abhijeet Sir Life... I think I also did not mention the Girl ROSHNI who also in Abhijeet Sir Life in ABHIJEET KI DEEWANI Episode... Basically I Only Mentioned those who was coming in His Life with any Blood Relative or Thing..._**

* * *

 _Abhijeet got a Bullet but CID Team Arrested the Culprits and DUO Shake hands with each one after Wiping all Anger/Arguments/Harshness/Rashness/Issues and All…_

 _Abhijeet showed His Good Health to Everyone although for Cheering moments, All totally Forgot about that HOLE made inside His Body…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Daya was Extremely Happy after Hearing the Confirmed News of Canceling Abhijeet Transfer Orders from a Reliable Source as ACP Sir Himself turned Complete Relaxed…_

 _He really feels that His Heart again started Bouncing To and Fro inside His Bones Cartage with Smooth Speed either few Previous few days when He got this News from Abhijeet Mouth turned Himself in a tank of Shame…_

 _Now, He did not want to Think about what happened in these Painful few weeks where He was trying to Lose Everything from His Own Hand…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _LORD gives Him another chance and Today He really feels that He is a Luck Charm as Every-time He got the Chance from Circumstances, Situations, Relations, Life and even Death from Blessings of LORD and He does not want to Miss that Chance as Very Few People has that Luck and He is really a Lucky Man…_

 _He was just Starring that Grip which He makes by Wrapping that Palm which is always around Him.._

 _Sometimes Patting on His Cheek, Sometimes tap on His Shoulder, Sometimes grabbing His Hand, Sometimes Pulling Him from Jaws of Death, Sometimes Saving Him from Evil and Last but Not Least Every-time Securing Him…._

 _Daya moved with Abhijeet, His Right Palm inside the Warmth of His Buddy Right Palm Assuring about Forgetting Everything, h_

 _He does not Leave Him Alone anymore although Daya's Left hand around Abhijeet Shoulder make Him Realize that still He has His Big Protective Support beside Him like Always…_

 _Both have a Big Smile over their Lips, Bright Glows on their faces while complete Sooth in their Hearts and Body…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _During that Walk, when Both Deciding to whom went with whom as now ACP Sir giving Instructions to Cops and giving Thanks to Railway Team for their Support, Abhijeet opened Quillas Passenger door, trying to Sit over Seat, Uttered only a Small_ _ **AHHHH**_ _…_

 _He Immediately looking around found All Busying in their Work including Daya who was now Thanking ACP Sir with Big Smile…_

 _Abhijeet sat inside with Biting His Lips as He feels Sudden Pain on His Hole… He Checked the wound and in a bit the Shirt which He Pulled up to check Wound, got down and the Shades of Pain Transit to Happy Smile as Daya Click the Door Lock…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _After sitting inside, Both exchanged a Smiley Glance and now the Next Phase of DUO Life's Journey started…._

 _Abhijeet after Little Comfortable as He still feels Pain and its Difficult for Him to Sit in that Awkward Position which bend His Abdominal Parts, just Deviated His Mind by asking…_

 _Abhijeet: Sub ho gaya..?_

 _Daya: haan (with smile) Main nay Sir ko Thank You bhi keh diya (Abhijeet Smiles which changed in Shock when Heard More from Daya as) Tumhari taraf sy…_

 _Abhijeet (rash): kyun, Main ny kya kiya tha..?_

 _Daya (harsh): Bhaag kaun raha tha…?_

 _Abhijeet: tou Mujhy Zaleel kaun kr raha tha..?_

 _Daya: tou Chamat maarna ka Dam kis kay Pass Nahi tha…_

 _Abhijeet: diya tha kya kisi nay itna Maan…_

 _Daya: Himmat dekhaii thi Kisi nay Us Maan ko jatany ki…_

 _Abhijeet: hunh.. just bakwaas…_

 _Daya: hunh… just Kharospan…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Both Quiets for a while and then Abhijeet Little Confused as Daya turned from Vincit Road, take the Turn and Now Quillas running on Quince Road…_

 _Abhijeet: yahan sy kyun lay rahy ho..? kya Bureau jana hy…_

 _Daya (tease): AHHH, OOHHH, OUCH…_

 _Abhijeet Completely Understand this Tease so Relaxing His Small Bear who was now looking much Kharos to Him as…_

 _Abhijeet (innocently): Kisy Chout lagi hay…_

 _Daya (look at Him, Fumed and taunt): abhi lagy gi…._

 _Abhijeet (trying to Convince Him with): Daya, kuch nahi hua, Halki sii Kharash hay…_

 _Daya (in complete Innocence): Tumhein kesy Pata… Tumhein tou Chout Nahi lagi na…_

 _Abhijeet really wanted to give a Tight Punch to His Pal but Obviously He can't so again Try with…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, Tum Ghar lo Seedhy.._

 _Daya (instantly): kahan, Juhu Beach ya Parle Villa…_

 _Abhijeet Complete Quiets and now started Murmuring in Loud tone to Expel His Irritation regarding that Further Treatment, Staying at Hospital, Medicines, Injections, Tests etc with…._

 _Abhijeet: hunh… Najany is waqt Sahab ki Masomiyet kahan chali jati hay.. wesy tou Hr baat itni Detail sy samjhani parti hay aur yahan dekho tou Tanz kay Teer chalayey ja rahy hain Sahab.. abhi tou ja kr Un 2 Hitlers ko bhi Jhelna hoga…. (look at Daya with) kya Yaar…._

 _Daya look at Him and His Foot Pressed More on Accelerator like Abhijeet Irritation which went to Peak level as His DODO Pressed His Left Hand on His Chest to Save Him from Falling with a Complete Teasing Sentence as… …_

 _Daya (chewing): Seat Belt Body kay gird Bandny ky liye hoti hy, Us pr Carh kr Bethny kay liye Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet really again wanted to give Another Tight Punch to His Buddy as Seriously He was sitting over Seat Belt as Daya's Quillas Passenger Seat Belt was Broken Few weeks back and He in Tension Forgot to Correct it but as Abhijeet Right now Only think about His Attempts with feeling Extreme Anger plus Huge Pain too…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Both reached at Hospital, Abhijeet already Prepare for Stepping down as Daya Removing His Palm from Abhijeet Chest and just in Stepping Down after Opening Quillas Door Tease His Buddy as…_

 _Daya: Goud mein jao gy ya Stretcher mangwaon…_

 _This is Limit for Abhijeet as He tried in such Messy condition to Fulfill His Weird Attempt but Missed the Chance as His Bro Slipped with a Naughtiness as…_

 _Daya: Better Luck Next time…_

 _Abhijeet just Fuming in Anger as in Next minute Ward Boys appeared with Stretcher at Abhijeet side…._

 _Daya knew His Buddy so went to His side, Open Passenger door and with Care, stepping Out His Buddy who Whispered in pain but in Stubborn tone…_

 _Abhijeet (stubborn tone): Main aisy hee Jaon ga…_

 _Daya (disappointed but again Taunt with): matlab Goud mein…._

 _A harsh Grumble_ _ **HMMMM**_ _spreads a Small Smile over Daya Lips who with His Complete Support with Care and Concern takes His Buddy to OPD…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Here the On-Duty Doctor checked Him although Daya called Rajeev and Dr. Ashoke who now joined Him Outside the OPD…._

 _Dr coming out and giving Briefing to Rajeev and Ashoke having More Medical Terms totally moving over Head of Daya… He Left while Rajeev look at Daya who has Lots of Queries on His Eyes, Pat on his Shoulder with Slow Sad tone as…_

 _Rajeev (slow sad tone): Mushkil hy…_

 _Daya Stunned even He was in Complete Shock phase as per His Experience He knew that Abhijeet Wound was not such Bad even Bullet was also not Entered inside but might be its Half part still Induced inside Abhijeet Body… Ruptured His Abdominal Organs, Create any Troubles in His Kidney/Intestinal parts…._

 _Ashoke coming to Him, grabbed His Cold hand and then added with Same Sadness as…_

 _Ashoke (sad way): Hum Usy Aaj Raat bhi yahan Roak Nahi payein gy…._

 _Daya Grasped it little Late as Both Doctors Pat on each One Palms and started Laughing.. Daya gave a Tight Slap on Rajeev Head while really Regret on Dr. Ashoke who adds…_

 _Ashoke (thoughtful tone): Experience makes Man perfect…_

 _Daya (corrected): Practice…_

 _Ashoke: tou, itna Experience tou hoga na.. Pooray waqt Tumahar bhai Hosh-o-Hawas mein raha balkay Mujhy Yaqeen hay 4 baatein bhi Tum ko Suna dii hon gi…. (Daya Smiles with Downhead) (Ashoke added Disappointedly) phir bhi…_

 _Rajeev (in Regret tone): kya hoga Humaray Desh ka…_

 _Got a Punch on His Back and now All Three entered in Den of Injured Tiger who was Waiting to take His Class as On-Duty Doctor already told to DR DUO about Abhijeet Conscious state…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Abhijeet who was Expecting only Daya as He was Checked by On-Duty Doctor so Assumed that Rajeev and Ashoke must be on Off or Busy in any Operation or with their Patients takes a Sigh after Seeing them…. Ashoke asked…_

 _Ashoke (picking Examining Report hanged on His Bed side with): kya hua (tease) SuperHero ko..?_

 _Daya (replied as He was now standing at Abhijeet bed site as): Goli lagi hay…_

 _Abhijeet: lagi Nahi hay.. (irritatively) Cho kr Nikl gayii hay…_

 _Rajeev (who was Checking Devices Readings with): wesy Abhijeet jub sy Tum Super-Hero bany ho… Goliyaan Tumhein Cho Cho kr Nikl jati hain…_

 _A Big Grin comes on Abhijeet Small Khargosh Cheek as a Big Smile Covered His Lips, Relaxing Abhijeet Heart who was Really Missing that but He showed His Anger as…_

 _Abhijeet: Rajeev… Bako Nahi…_

 _Ashok (seeing Abhijeet with): koi Suraksha Khawaj tou Nahi hy Tumhary Pass…_

 _Daya: haan jesy koi Shield ya Power ya Shell…_

 _Rajeev (shockingly): aur kahein Tumharay Yantarun ka Password_ _ **AIN**_ _tou Nahi…_

 _All Smiled Broadly while Abhijeet who already Sat on His Bed Shocked on that and Uttered Unexpectedly as…_

 _Abhijeet: Ain…._

 _A Loud laughter Blast filled the Room either Ashoke Cover Himself with Small Examination Board, Rajeev Hide Himself behind Device and Daya was Under Bed Angered Abhijeet who Growled…_

 _Abhijeet: ho gaya ManoRanjan…_

 _Ashoke (with Big Smile): haan, (taking Sighs with) Kafi Acha tha…_

 _Rajeev (inquiring tone): wesy is baar kya hua tha…?_

 _Daya (who was coming out from His Hiding place, Sadly said): Boss nay phir Mery Naam ki Goli Kha lii…_

 _Rajeev (suddenly):_ _ **Tery Naaam**_

 ** _ABHI nay Khaya hy_**

 ** _Buht sii Goliyaan_**

 ** _Dayaaaaa…_**

 _Abhijeet with Mouth opened, Daya was in Shock, Smiley Embarrassing phase while Ashoke giving BG Music over Drumming on Examination Board with Continuous_ _ **AAAAAAAAAA….**_

 _Rajeev (again):_ _ **Payar Buht**_

 ** _Krta hain Tum sy_**

 ** _TRP hy Tu Us ka_**

 ** _Dayaaaaaaaaa…._**

 _Ashoke and Rajeev Standing after Finishing that Performance and Bending on those Invisible Audience makes Environment Chill as Daya Smiling Softly either Abhijeet trying to Hide His Sweet Smile and Remaining Himself in His Angry Avtar Shade…_

 _Rajeev and Ashoke (together): ohhh.. Thank you… Ufff.. Thanks… (suddenly) Kya Phir…_

 _Abhijeet (immediately): Bilkul Nahi…_

 _Ashoke (now sat on His Bed and said): Abhijeet, Zyada Move Mut karna… Bending mein Thori Takleef hogi tou Try krna kay Bureau Mut jao…_

 _Rajeev (in concern tone): haan, Aik Do Din ki Chutti ly lo…._

 _Daya (confirmed way): Main Dilwa dun ga…_

 _Abhijeet (harsly replied): kyun… Main Koi Bemaar hun kya (to DR DUO) aur Dekho, kuch Nahi hua hay Mujhy… ye Sub Chalta rehta hay Humary Sath…_

 _Rajeev (to Ashoke in Straight tone): Ashoke, Tum Baat karo gy ya Main Number Milaon…_

 _Abhijeet (rash): koi Zarurat Nahi hay (to Daya) Chalo… aisy Chup Chup kay Hansny ki Zarurat Nahi hay…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Daya nodded and then Support Abhijeet who was Moving while Staff who already Provided Medicine Shopper to Rajeev hand when All Stepping Out from OPD room who Handed it to Daya who was taking Out His Valet to giving Money Heard a Threat…_

 _Rajeev: 100 crore Rupay…_

 _All Shocked while Daya got that Rajeev Teased Him regarding giving Money for Medicine so again taking back His Valet and move with a Naughty tone…_

 _Daya (naughty): Boss kay Hisaab mein Likh lena…_

 _This time, Abhijeet did not Miss the Chance to give a Slap on Head of His Bear who was Laughing while Both after Beading GOODBYE to DR DUO moving Out…_

 _Abhijeet turned a Little and See Rajeev giving His Colleague Number to Ashoke named_ _so Really Angry on Himself that How His Friends using that THREAT without any NAME of Person…_

 _Ashoke Feel His Gaze so Look at Him Suddenly with a Meaningful Tease as…_

 _Ashoke: ohh Tum kya samjhy, Hum ACP Sir ki Baat kr rahy thy…_

 _Abhijeet really Grumbling so much which only giving Smaller to Bigger Smiles on His Bro Face in whole Ride…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _After reaching at Residence, Both stepping down and with Daya Careful Support, Abhijeet moved to His room, trying to Opening His Shirt Button as Daya after Sitting Him on His Bed, Turned back for Closing Door and now coming back bringing a Full Glass Orange Juice, handed it to Abhijeet, who Clutched it with an Order…_

 _Abhijeet (taking Sips with): Daya Mery kapry Nikal dy, Main Nahaon ga…_

 _Daya (shocked): Bossss…_

 _Abhijeet (returning back Empty glass to Him with); kya Boss… Ain.. Pata hy na kitny Messy Condition mein hun Main…_

 _Daya: aur Bandage…_

 _Abhijeet: Shopper Kaat kay achi tarah Bandage kay Gird Lapit dy (seeing Daya wanted to Convince Him, cut with) aur Plz Daya.. No Arguments…_

 _Daya (move out after taking Empty Glass, although Placed on side table with Murmuring as): hunh.. abhi Main ye kehta tou Zaban sy baad mein Baat krty Baray Sahab… Aankhein dikha kr Pejly hee Munh Band dety aur yahan (coming back to Abhijeet room, hanging His Cloths on Washroom with) Munh Khulny sy Pehlay hee No Arguments.. hunh… (After Hanging Cloths taking out Everything from Cabinet as Shampoo, Soap and Shaving Kit with Tooth Brush and Paste with) kuch bhi Possible hay.. abhi Brush bhi Karny ki Zarurat par jaye gii aur shayed ye bhi Yaqeen ho jaye kay Darhi itni Barh gayii hay kay Baray Sahab Us sy Uljah Ulajh ky Gir rahy hain… (coming back, Wrapping Shopper around Abhijeet Abdominal Parts with Care and after Satisfying leave with an Order) Foran aa jana…_

 _Abhijeet (about to enter inside washroom with): Shower Kholun ya aisy hee…_

 _He only Heard a_ _ **HUNH**_ _spreading a Smile over His Lips… Daya immediately Preparing_ _ **KNORR SOUP**_ _from Sachet and then coming with Hot Soup inside Abhijeet room after hearing His Name Call…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _He placed Soup beside Abhijeet Bedside and now Unwrapping that Shopper with Care which He Wrapped around the Wound while Abhijeet after seeing the Soup Bowl in Irritation…_

 _Abhijeet: is ki kya Zarurat thi.. abhi tou Tu ny itna Bara Glass Juice ka Pilaya tha…_

 _Daya looking at the Empty Glass still Presented there as He was Missing to Pick it again which was of Normal Size so Tease His Bro although sat Him on His Bed with Care as…_

 _Daya (tease): tou Tum bhi tou kitny Baray ho…_

 _Abhijeet (stern either taking Soup Sips with): Bak bak nahi_

 _Daya: acha Boss, Main Naha kr aata hun…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Abhijeet Nodded while Daya moved to take Bath… after few second, Abhijeet hearing a Ringing tone, search the Source and found Daya Cell over His Bed other side, Drags it and after Grabbing, Pick as seeing_ _ **ACP SIR CALLING**_ _Flashing on Screen…_

 _ACP: Daya, (tense tone) kesa hy Abhijeet..? kya kaha Dr nay..? haan..?_

 _Abhijeet (feeling Love for His Father figure with): Hello Sir…_

 _ACP (feeling Happy to Hear Abhijeet Voice so in Chill tone): arry Abhijeet, Theek ho na…_

 _Abhijeet: jee Sir, (casually) ye Choti Moti Choutein tou… Sir Main Kal aa kr dekhta hun…_

 _ACP (stern tone): kaun si Kal…?_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, (Annoyingly) ye Ashoke, Daya wagerah aisy hee Pareshan…_

 _ACP (interrupts with): arry Abhijeet, Suno tou (Abhijeet Quiets with_ _ **JEE**_ _, ACP adds) 2 din baad Tum Dono ko Mahableshwar jana hy… wo Rai Bahadur kay Case ky liye… (Abhijeet nodded Disappointedly) (ACP again in Hurry with) yahan ye Case tou samjho Close ho gaya hay, magr abhi tak Tumhary Transfer Order kay Cancelation kay Official Orders Mujh tak Nahi aayein hain.. DCP Chitroley Roz Chakker laga raha hay tou…_

 _Abhijeet: Jee Sir, (with nodded disappointedly) Main Samajh gaya…_

 _ACP (happily tone): tou Theek hay, Tum Dono Freddie sy Parsun Subah Mahableshwar mein hee milna.. Us sy Contact kr lena.. Theek…_

 _Abhijeet: Jee Sir…_

 _ACP: chalo Take Care… Good Night…_

 _Abhijeet: Bye…_

 _After Cutting Call, Look at the Cell and Grumbling with Most Irritative and Annoying tone as…_

 _Abhijeet: Theek Thaak Seekha Parha kr Call karwaii hay Munny Bhaloo nay… hunh…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Daya coming to His Room with a Towel using for Wiping His Hairs with…_

 _Daya: Pii liya Soup Boss…_

 _Abhijeet: Tera Kahan hy..?_

 _Daya: arry, Main nay tou Usi waqt Pii liya tha, jub Tum Nahany gaye thy…_

 _Abhijeet (giving back Bowl to Him with): acha Khair, Mujh sy Nahi Piya ja raha aur abhi tou Juice piya tha…_

 _Daya: pr Boss… (grabbing Bowl and sat on Bed with) Yaar, Juice sy kya hota hay… (teasing way) Glass hee tha, Drum Nahi… Thora sa Pii lo…_

 _Abhijeet (usual tone): Raat ko Chinese mangwa lena…_

 _Daya (showing him the Bowl with): aur Ye Soup…_

 _Abhijeet: Tum Pii lo… wesy bhi aisy Rakh do gy tou Kharab ho jaye ga…_

 _Daya: ABHI…_

 _Abhijeet: Tujhy pata hy Daya, Mery Transfer ky Cancellation ky Official Orders abhi tak ACP Sir ky Pass aayey Nahi… (Daya quietly started taking Soup Sips while Abhijeet added More in Stiff tone) acha Mazy ki Baat Dekh ky Transfer Application Sir ko hee Bheji thi Main ny aur Us Application ko Unhun ny Forward bhi Nahi kiya tha (complete Taunt as) magar ACP Sir ko Apny hee Order's ki Cancellation kay liye bhi Official Orders ka Wait krna parta hay.. (full Teasing tone) Mujhy pehli baar Pata chala…_

 _Daya (uttered as He Finished the Soup with): Soup Acha tha na…_

 _Abhijeet (tease): Script bhi Acha hee Likhny ki Koshish thi…_

 _Daya (angry now): acha acha… ho jati hay Munny Bhaloon sy aisi Choti Choti Ghlatiyaan…_

 _Abhijeet: ahan…_

 _Daya (changing His Mind with): acha chalo, Dawa Kha lo…._

 _Abhijeet (again tease): Mahableshwar chal kay Kha lein gy na.. Rai Bahadur kay yahan… Ain…_

 _Daya: arry tou kya ho gaya… Itna sa Jhoot hee tou Bola hy.. (Sadly said) kub sy Sath Nahi Bethy.. Baatein Nahi kii.. Shopping bhi.. Khana tak Nahi khaya.. Ghoomy Nahi aur Tum ho kay bas….. (giving Him Pills with) Lo Khao…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya…_

 _Daya: Yaar Plz na… Kal Subah Niklna bhi hy… (Abhijeet Gulping Pills with) (Daya again) Chalo So jao…._

 _Abhijeet (lying with Help of Daya with): Mujhy Jaga dena… (Daya about to Leave His room after Picking All Stuff heard His Bro Specific Teasing tone as) Sahab ko Chinese Akely Hazam Nahi hoga…_

 _A Broad Smile comes on Both Face's either One Cozily went to Dreamland while Other trying to Pack Travelling Bags of Both although Both Decided not to Hurt Anyone to again Open the matter as Both Really Care for Each Other…!_


End file.
